


So long, so sweet

by FandomShipper101



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, cute...kinda of, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipper101/pseuds/FandomShipper101
Summary: Final, Final Nancy tells Jonathan how she feels and she is very pleased by the results and so was he.





	So long, so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Im like really bad at explaining what happened and coming up with titles for things so sorry. Im thinking about maybe making this into like a full story with like other chapters so let me know if that would be something that might interested some of you, also let me know what you think about this. :)

Jonathan Byers

For some reason Nancy couldn't get him off of her mind. She thought about him all of the time:what he was doing and where was he? And if he was with anybody . She thought about him a lot even when she was Steve.When her and Steve broke up she finally admitted to herself that

She liked him

She wanted him

She loved him

She knew that he felt the same way. He would always stand close to her and give her lingering looks as they past each other in the hallway, but he was always very respectful when she was Steve he would never try anything with her when they were together.

but Nancy and Steve weren't together anymore

So Nancy was wondering why he hadn't tired anything since her and Steve broke up 3 weeks ago, but she knew why he was too shy and he wanted to respect her . She thought that maybe he thought that she didn't feel the same way and he didn't want to get turned down and basically ruin their friendship so he kept quiet, but he was wrong she wanted him.

Even when she was with Steve she was pretty good friends with Jonathan and they talked about everything. She told him things that she didn't tell Steve , she trusted him.

She wanted to tell him how she felt and she was going too.

I mean she couldn't wait any longer , she wanted him so bad,when ever she was around him she got really nervous and tried her best to keep her composure.She would flirt with him all of the time since her and Steve broke up

She had it all plan out she would go over to his house on Friday as she usually does to study even if she didn't have anything to study for

She just wanted to be around him as much as she could.

But this time they won't be studying, they would be alone since Joyce will be with Hopper all week helping him with Eleven and Will would be spending the night at her house so it would just be them

She couldn't wait for the school day to end.When it finally did she walked fast to his car but not to fast,she didn't want to beat him there so she slowed down a little.

She saw him leaning against his car waiting for her like he always does.He looks so good she thought to herself and she wanted to fuck him right there, right then in the parking lot at school but she kept her composure and just walked towards him an greeted him with a flirty "hey'.

"hey Nance" he replied

Nance. when he called her that it made her melt and made her want to fuck him right where they were again.

The whole way to his house she would glance at him and just smile,he didn't seem to notice,

They arrived at his house,all she could think about was ripping his clothes off as soon as they pulled into the driveway,but she held back and just bit her bottom lip instead.

They got out of his car and walked to the front porch, he help up the door for her and then followed in after her closing the door behind him and locking it.

Her eyes searched the room trying not to stare at him but eventually her eyes fell upon his gaze.He looked away and made his way to the kitchen

 "Are you hungry or thirsty?" Jonathan asked

Nancy shook her head and said "No"

He looked back at her and said "Hey you can go ahead and sit down anywhere you would like, go ahead and get comfortable"

That wasn't hard for Nancy as long as she was with Jonathan she would be comfortable and at home.

He made his way to the couch where Nancy was sitting and sat far away enough from here so he wasn't even if he reached out he wouldn't be touching her.

Nancy wanted him closer.

so

she got bold and said "You know you don't have to sit all the way over there you can sit closer...if you would like.

Jonathan looked at her and inched his way closer but he still wasn't close enough for Nancy. She got bold again and moved closer to him she was so close to him that their legs were touching.

Jonathan looked at her again puzzled and he began to say "Nancy"

but she cut him off to say

"Look Jonathan I know that you like me and when me and Steve were together you didn't try anything you we very respectful of my relationship"

He nodded his head

"but me and Steve are broken up now and I don't want him and to be honest im not really sure why I stayed with him for so long ,I mean yeah sure I liked him and I had fun with him but"

she took a deep breath and grabbed both of his hands.

"you are the one that I want , you are the one that makes me feel safe and when im with you I have an incredible time even if all we do is just study.I love spending time with and I"

Jonathan cut her off this time" Nance I do like you a lot and what you just said to me I have been waiting for as long as I can remember to hear you say that"

All Nancy did was smile and then placed a kiss on his lips.

Nancy wanted to do more

she kissed him again but this time it was longer and rougher her hands were on his shoulders and his were on her hips and his mouth dropped to her neck and he placed kiss there and he made his way back up to her mouth.

"Lets go to your room"

Jonathan nodded when they got to his room they were back in the same position. 

Nancy said softly Nancy still wanted more.

Soon she was on his lap kissing him his hands were still on her hips hers were wrapped around him.

She pulled away for a minute do pull her sweater off and she then started to kiss him again she pulled back again and tugged at his sweater for his to take it off he did just that as she took off her bra.

They were kissing again Nancy pulled away and laid down and pulled Jonathan with her.

They were still kissing she pulled off her pants . Jonathan kissed down until he reached her nipple he kissed it and then he put it in his mouth and began to suck on it she let out a moan he moved and pressed a kiss between her breast before he moved to her other nipple and began to suck on that one to.

He moved down even farther he was by the top of her underwear and he placed a kiss above them and Nancy tugged them down,

when she did this he moved down farther until he reached her clit ,

she gasped which was then followed by a moan she spread her legs a little farther one of her hands were in his hair the other one balled up at her side. She was on the edge ready to cum ,

he stopped licking and began to rub her clit with his ring and middle finger her head shot back with pleasure she moaned and called out him name and she came.

He removed his hand and Nancy grabbed his wrist leading it up to her mouth she sucked her juices from him fingers. She pushed him on his back and began to undo his belt and take off his jeans and his underwear. She kissed him on his lips hard and rough .

She whispered in his ear "Condom" Jonathan shook his head up and down and looked at his bed stand. She grabbed one and slid it on to him. She laid back on her back and he climbed  on top of her and slid himself into her Nancy moaned getting adjusted to him, he began to thrust his hip she moaned again.

"Faster" she moaned

He began to move faster almost sliding all of the way out of her and going back into her she was surprised at how good at he was at this she thought she would have to teach him but he knew exactly what he was doing.

A couple of thrust later and Nancy came again and so did Jonathan. They stayed there for a couple a minutes breathing heavily until Jonathan pulled himself from off top of her and laid beside her.

"Jesus, Nancy that was fucking amazing"

Nancy giggled " you were amazing too.

She got up to retrieve her clothes and Jonathan did the same , they sat back down on his bed.

Jonathan grabbed her hand and asked her " So does this mean that your're my girlfriend now?" Nancy smiled and kissed him on his lips and said "of coarse it does"

Jonathan smiled and kissed her back. At around 9:00 Jonathan drove her back home but before he did they made out a lot and did some on things under the clothes. She kissed him and left his car and said sweetly "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and smiled and kissed her back. He watched as she left his car and walked into her house.

He stayed parked outside for a moment just thinking about how he was the luckiest man in the world how he has Nancy Wheeler all to himself and how he choose him. and he drove off with those thoughts in his head.

He knew he loved her and he knew he was going to tell her that.


End file.
